Gender Bent - Percico PercyxNico Perico
by CatsAreFluffy
Summary: Nico wakes up to something he never expected. Boobs. What happens when he becomes best friends with Percy but changes back? *RATED T FOR SWEARING*
1. Chapter 1

**Gender Bent - Pernico**

******By ~ CatsAreFluffy**

*Nicos Pov*

I yawned, opening my eyes to a horribly bright day. It's too bright. Why can't the sun be dark? That would make being a son of Hades a lot easier. I hissed, getting out of bed. Trudging to the mirror, I turned on the shower, reaching my hand in to feel the water.

_"Fuck!" _I swore. "Hot, hot, hot, ow ow ow." I held my finger close to my eyes to see if there was a burn when I finally saw myself in the mirror. I yelped as I covered my mouth with my hands..

_Are those breasts...? _

_And why the hell is my hair so long? _

_Holy shit._

I'm a girl.

I cannot leave my cabin until I figure out what to do.

*Percys Pov*

I'm so worried about Nico. I haven't seen the kid in days.. I asked Hazel and she said he hasn't been there at all. It's been a week. He's probably run away again.

Gods, how long is he going to keep running away? He barely stays at camp for a whole week before disappearing. I sighed. I have to do something. I found myself running to the Big House, hoping to send a search party or something for Nico. I was at the bottom of the steps when someone knocked me over.

*Nicos Pov*

I ran to Chiron, I have to figure the hell out why I'm a girl with _boobs_ and not having a dick like I should be. This cannot be happening. I stumbled inside the Big House, Chiron looking up at me and freezing up.

"Bianca Di Angelo?" He whispered. Oh god, I look exactly like Bianca if I'm a female version of myself.

"Chiron, it's me. Nico. I-I'm a girl.. I woke up and turned on the shower and then I saw myself in the mirror and and-" I pointed to my chest "and these somehow got here!" He looked at me skeptically. My hair cascaded over my side as I tilted my head.

"Well, Nico, but for now.. Nicole. Just hang in there until I can figure out a way to fix this." The centaur concluded. I sighed and nodded before walking down the steps and ran right into someone.

Why gods, why?! What if the person sees its me, Nico, in a girl body?!

Oh my gods. It's Percy.

"Oh! Gods, I'm so sorry-" He then looked up at me. "You're new, aren't you?"

"Sort of.." I mumbled.

"Do you know who your parent is yet?"

"I-um-Hades.."

"Oh really? Cool you can meet Nico!"

"Who's Nico?" I asked, so he wouldn't get suspicious of me being Nico.

"Oh, he's the son of Hades, a.k.a. ghost king."

"Ghost King?" I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled nervously.

"Your glare is as scary as Nico's.."

"I guess it's a sibling thing." I mentally facepalmed. Sibling? Lul sure.

"I'll see you later um..?"

"Nico- Nicole!" I laughed nervously before shadow travelling away.

Socializing as a girl?

Failed!

I wonder why Percy was on his way to the Big House though?

Maybe some other hero thing.

I noticed a huge crowd at the pavilion, curious, I decided to investigate. As I walked over, I heard my name in the conversation.. More gossip? Goody. I turned around on my heel, heading back to my cabin. Then I heard my name.

"People, we have to find Nico!" Percy.

"Why should we look for that creep?"

Percy got up so quick, I didn't breathe.

Percy was at guy's throat, Riptide close to leaving blood.

"Do not, _ever_, talk about Nico that way!" He hissed, his lips forming a snarl.

Holy gods. Percy was standing up for me. I felt myself heat up.

"Stop, Percy, please!" Annabeth's voice. I shuddered. They were pulling Percy back, but Percy was struggling.

"Dude, we have to find Nico before Percy kills a dude!" Leo was laughing nervously. Why are they looking for me? I agree with the dude. I don't need anyone looking for me, **especially **Percy. I shadow traveled near a table and found myself climbing onto it. I spread my arms out like an eagle before flight.

"Knock it the hell off!" I shouted.

"Why should we listen to you?" "Yeah!"

"Because I know where the fuck Nico is! So quit your sappy worrying and move on!"

"Seriously, dude, where?!" The seven, including Jason, Hazel, and Frank, came up to me. Hazel, Jason, and Frank came to Camp Half Blood in the event to search for me. My sister was on the verge of tears, Frank holding her. Jason looked so freaked out and scared. I then realized these people truly did need me. I hesitated.

"He wanted it secret."

"You asshole, tell me where he is before I slit your throat!" Jason snarled at me.

"Jason! She should know where he is." Percy held Riptide at a threatening angle.

"Why?" Sarcasm, I could tell, being the king of sarcasm.

"I just know, okay? And he doesn't want me telling you, so shut the hell up!"

"You dick!" Jason came at me, I grabbed his arm and twisted. He gasped, falling to the floor, clutching his arm. I grabbed him and shadow traveled us to the woods.

"Jason, it's me, you retard!"

"Nico?"

"I woke up a girl and I don't know why. So will you stop trying to kill me because I'd seriously appreciate it." He sighed. I groaned. Why does it always end up as Jason knowing my secrets? That's just bullshit.

"Well, let's go back there so they know we didn't kill each other.." I grabbed his arm and we fell onto the floor.

"Jason!" Piper yelled out. She ran over to me and glared at me.

"I wouldn't do it, Beauty Queen." I growled. She backed off while holding Jason.

"Nic-!" Jason gasped and stopped himself.

"Her name is Nicole, Jason.. Not Nick." Percy stated. His head is FULL of seaweed.

"I'm outta here." I mumbled, trudging towards my cabin.

_LINEBREAK_

I was curled up in a ball, tears soaked in my pillow when a knock echoed throughout the cabin. I opened the door and tensed up as Percy stood at my door.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes look really red. Were you crying..?" I might as well tell him. He doesn't know it's me. Fresh new start right?

"Well.. Yes."

"Why?"

"Well.. How do I explain it..? Have you ever felt like your life didn't mean anything?" Suddenly I was being hugged. _Hugged._

"I-um-really-don't-like-hugs-im-sorry" He raised an eyebrow before letting go and laughing.

"You're exactly like Nico. Are you sure you aren't him?" He was laughing and I froze. Did he know!?

"Yes! Why would I be Nico?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"I don't know! Anyways, can I trust you with a secret?"

"Sure?"

"I'm gay.. And I think I like your brother, Nico." Holy shit!

"Really?"

"You're not disgusted?"

"Why would I be?"

"I just thought-"

"Dude, don't worry. I'm okay with it." He sighed in relief.

_LINEBREAK_

Percy and I became great friends. I wasn't anti-social like I used to be.. Being a girl was great, besides the 'monthly' thing. Two months later, everyone gave up on the search for me except Percy. I never realized how much Percy cared. He and I heading to the dining pavilion.

*PERCYS POV*

Nicole and I were becoming best friends. People shipped us around a month ago when Annabeth and I broke up.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Perce, I'm always hungry!"

"Well cool, let's get some food." We slowly made our way to pavilion when Nicole looked sick.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned and putting my hands on her shoulders. She lifted her fingertips to her forehead before saying..

"I don't feel so-" And then she collapsed. I screamed for help and reached down to find a pulse.

There was none.

The Apollo campers rushed over and I carried her bridal-style to the infirmary. Chiron came rushing over when Nicole started to grow insanely cold. Shadows came from the ground and covered her into a huge black blob. I screamed, dropping her. The shadows then pulled away to reveal..

Nico Di Angelo.

-LINEBREAK_

*NICOS POV*

I groaned.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

"Nico!" Hazel screamed.

"What? Aren't I a-"

"Nico, son, the spell wore off." Chirom muttered.

"Seriously? This is great! I have a dick again!"

"Nico! Language!"

"Not sorry."

"Hey, where's Percy?" I asked.

"At the lake. He looks depressed." I reached my hand to a shadow.

"You're not fully-!"

I found myself falling right next to Percy. I yelled and he got startled and scrambled away, yelling. When I finally stood up, he looked at me.

"Nico?" I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest.

"Yo."

"You were Nicole this whole time huh?"

"Percy, listen I'm sorry I didn't tell-"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Percy wait-"

"Why?!"

"We had such a good friendship.. One that we never had. I didn't want to ruin it." I felt the tears coming down my cheeks.

"You already did! You're just a failure who can't make any friends."

"Well sorry for being such a disappointment to you.." I mumbled, my voice cracking. I should've known he would think of me like everyone else. I started to stand up, brushing the dirt off.

"Nico, wait. I'm sorry, please.."

"There's no point in apologizing." He grabbed my arm and I fell on top of him as he kissed me.

Well that escalated quickly.

"How did you not know I liked you, Percy?"

"My brain is full of seaweed if you haven't noticed." I laughed before kissing him again.

"You taste like pomegranates."

"You taste like sea water."

Leo peeked out from behind the tree with the rest of the seven.

"I ship it so hard," Leo whispered, and pulled out a toy Argo II to prove his point.

You could hear the rest of the Seven, laughing.

Then screaming as Nico had found them and rose up skeleton soldiers.

Just a normal day.


	2. Chap 2, Take Two!

**Gender Bent - Percico (Take Two)**

**By - CatsAreFluffy**

**Since so many people loved the original Gender Bent, I'm gonna write another chapter for it except make Percy a girl this time, ooh.**

*PERCYS POV*

You know how demigods have the weirdest dreams? Out of all my dreams, this was the worst. Dude, I was a _girl_! Ew, first off! Even more ew, second off! I had boobs and long ass hair and-and, 'that time of the month'. That is the biggest ew of being a girl. I don't understand how anybody does that, demigod or not. I suddenly pity girls a lot. I feel bad for Piper and Hazel and that time when Nico was 'Nicole' and Annabeth..

I wiped my eye and froze as I pulled my hand back wet. Why am I so emotional? Girls are the only emotional ones. I grumbled, sniffling. I got up to reach for a tissue but was too lazy to get up. I got out Riptide and uncapped it. I looked into it and I saw something different, something weird.

Long hair.

Boobs.

I screamed.

Percy Jackson is now a girl.

* * *

Millions of knocks sounded at my door. Oh gods, the seven were there. (excluding Frank and Hazel and Jason since they're at Camp Jupiter).

I hyperventilated, they're going to see me like this. I tried to think up a quick plan, scrambling around the room looking for clothes. I found some small capri shorts, and a long shirt. They'll have to do..

"Percy's sleeping!" I yelled, my voice high yet warm.

"Percy!? YOU HAVE A GIRL IN THERE?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH NICO! GHOST KINGGG, PERCY'S GOT A GIRL IN THERE! PERCY AREN'T YOU GAY?! OR WAS IT BI?! ARE YOU BI, PERCY!? PERCY-" Leo was yelling out so quickly and loudly and I freaked out like hell when he called Nico over. Nico is going to think I'm cheating on him. He's going to break up with me after everything. Fuck you Leo, ruining my relationship.

"LEO, SHUT THE HELL UP HE WOULDN'T BE DOING THAT!" Nico's firm voice yelled out, I assumed he heard Leo and was just getting there.

"WE HEARD A GIRL'S VOICE IN THERE!" Leo yelled back. The sudden silence frightened me. Nico wasn't saying anything which meant he was considering I might be cheating on him.

_Percy, please.. This isn't true.. right? _Our empathy link! Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I have forgotten!? Grover set up a link between Nico and I in case something happened and we needed each other. Monsters, any situation.

_Nico, oh gods. Shadow travel in here._

"NICO, DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY AGAIN!" They saw him leaving. I turned around to see Nico. He gasped.

"It happened to you too, huh?" He smirked.

"Shut up, Di Angelo!"

"OH MY GOD! NICO'S IN THERE! PERCY'S NEW GIRL AND NICO ARE ARGUING OVER WHO GETS PERCY. OMG!" I don't understand why they didn't just open the door. I sure as hell don't want them opening the door, but if they heard me scream, wouldn't they have barged in? Maybe they thought the door was locked.

"I don't know how.. It just and I don't-" I stuttered. Nico started laughing and picked me up, twirling me.

"Nicooo!" I groaned, but laughing.

"I could get use to this," he laughed, holding me to himself as he put me down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and interlocked them together.

"Since when were you mushy?!" I retorted. "I've been the mushy one this whole relationship!"

"You're a girl and I have to make you feel beautiful, idiot. That's the job of a boyfriend," he replied, a smirk evident on his face. I scoffed.

"Finee! You still sound really mushy." I groaned, letting go of his neck for a minute to throw my arms up in the air before lacing them back around his neck.

"And since it pisses you off, gives me more reason to do it." He laughed, nuzzling my head into my hair. Speaking of hair, I have so much. I absentmindedly pulled away and poked my hair, but then letting out of a soft gasp of surprise as I noticed it was like silk, as my hair was usually knotty as hell being a boy.

"THAT'S IT, I'M OPENING THIS DAM DOOR!" Grover's voice rang out. I laughed a bit too hard at the 'dam' part. Then I froze.

"My gods they're going to open the door, Ni-" Nico's arms were around my waist as we fell back into the shadows. I yelped as we fell onto the pier, falling out of a tree.

"SOME NOISES CAME FROM THE THE BEACH!" Leo yelled, and I could hear the feet pounding towards here. Before Nico could stand, I pushed him into the water. I could see him struggling and when I wrapped my arms around him, a bubble formed around us. Nico gasped for air and it was silent between us as we waited for everyone to leave.. Well it wasn't all that silent, as Nico and I furiously kissing is pretty loud, if you ask me. When I heard the retreating of voices, I resurfaced. Nico quickly swam to the shore, collapsing on his back.

"Nico?!" Nico looked at me panic in his eyes, then a smirk. He shooed me without anyone noticing. I snuck under and waited, talking silently to the fish. My life is pathetic, now that I think about it. I tilted my ear to listen to Nico. I could hear the voices clearly.

"Percy's gone.. I came here to check the lake to see if he had snuck here but he's not here and gods! I looked everywhere. He left me!" Sobs. Nico was crying? But that doesn't make sense.. I never broke up with him. Then I realized that was Nico's plan. He was faking the tears.

"Jason, he-he left.." Sobs. Jason? When the hell did he get here?!

"I don't understand why he'd cheat. Have you guys had sex? Have you been pleasing him? Annabeth says he gets needy often.." I suddenly remembered I needed clothes. Don't ask how I remembered that from sex, and pleasing, but.. Anyways, I still need clothes.

"JASON FUCKING GRACE!"

_I need clothes, Nico, I can't wear my now over-sized clothes._

_So needy, aren't you, Percy? Or Perci?_

_I don't care, just get me some gods damn clothes._

_Feisty, how sexy._

_Nico!_

_Yeah, yeah. I hear you._

"Guys, I need time alone.. Just leave, just like Percy did!"

"Nic-!"

"No, just leave me alone!" I could see Nico's black figure standing over the pier.

"Nico, you'll drown!"

"So what? I don't care. You sure as hell don't either, Jason!"

"But I do, so much!"

"The only reason you care is because of Crotia!"

"You know that isn't true, Nico.."

"it fucking is! All lies.."

"Ghostie!"

"Blondie!"

"Hey, Jason, guess what?"

"Why are you changing the subject?"

"Just ask what, retard."

"What?"

"Fuck you!" Then the _splash! _of Nico coming into contact with the water. I swam quickly towards him, because I know he can't swim. As I wrapped my arms around him, the bubble growing to give us room in the bubble together, and Nico was gasping for air. As I kissed his cheek, I tasted the salty tears. I wiped them away, kissing them as they fell.

"Per-"

"I'm sorry, I should've told you the moment this happened.. I was afraid, I was so afraid."

"Percy, it's okay.." He whispered. burying his face in my shoulder, his breath tickling me. When we resurfaced, we both slowly stepped towards the shore. When we reached the grass, a burning sensation erupted in my lungs. I screamed, hand reaching towards my lungs, then collapsing as the pain burned every part of my body.

Then all I could feel was numbness as I crashed into a wave of darkness.

* * *

When I awoke in the Infirmary, Nico was at my bedside, sleeping. His fingers were interlocked with mine. When the seven (including the Jupiter crew) came in, they looked at me with snarls.

"It's not what you think!" I yelled, afraid Hazel would chuck gems at my eye.

"Oh really?!" Hazel growled.

"Nico!" I shouted, and we laughed as we collapsed into the shadows. We landed in the forest once more, and as we both jumped into the pier, hand in hand, as the bubble surrounded us, and he was kissing me, it was pure bliss. We stayed like this for so long, in our own little bubble, separated from the world, the only world we felt was each other. Nico was my world, it may be dark and scary.. But the dark has many mysteries to it, just like shadows. And that moment when you realize there's a shadow behind you, only to discover it's your own, and the relief that floods throughout your body. (Floods, see what I did there?) Nico is my little shadow, and when I know he's with me, not hurt, not broken, the relief is so overwhelming and makes me giddy.

I was so overwhelmed I didn't even realize I was a guy again.


End file.
